pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Unova
Unova '(Japanese: 'イッシュ Isshu; Spanish: Teselia) is a region quite distant from some other main regions and thus has different Pokémon. Also because of this, the Route numbers start at 1, onwards. It has an incredibly varied landscape; with two mountain ranges, woodland areas, marshes and a desert spread across its islands. The map of Unova has nineteen major settlements, thirty-one places of interest, and twenty-three routes marked on it. For some time, ice and snow have covered most of the region, changing its landscape and the towns located around it. A reason behind the change of landscape lay in the awakening of Reshiram and Zekrom years earlier. Cities and Towns Nuvema Town Nuvema Town (カノコタウン / Kanoko Taun) is a town in Unova, which is a very small area. It is connected to Route 1 and is on the south-east coast of the Unova region. Professor Juniper's lab can be found here. , Tepig and Oshawott]] * -type－Snivy * -type－Tepig * -type－Oshawott Aspertia City Aspertia City is a city in Unovathat has a Pokémon Center, a Pokémon Gym, and several miscellaneous buildings. Aspertia City's Gym Leader is Cheren. Floccesy Town Floccesy Town is a small town in southwestern Unova. It is home to former Unova champion, Alder. Floccesy Ranch and Oath Woods lie near Floccesy Town. Virbank City Virbank City is a city located in southwestern Unova. It is home to the PokéStar Studios. Trainers can challenge Virbank City Gym against the -type Gym Leader Roxie for the Toxic Badge. There is also a port where you can take a ship to Castellia City. Accumula Town Accumula Town (カラクサタウン / Karagusa Taun) is a small town renowned for its hills and great views. Striaton City Striaton City (サンヨウシティ / Sanyou Shiti) features a gym, run by the Gym Leaders Cilan, Chili, and Cress. The Gym Leader you battle depends on your starter type, which will be at a type disadvantage to the Leader's Pokémon. In addition to this, Professor Juniper's friend Fennel lives here and does her research into the Dream World. Located east of the city is the Dream Yard. Nacrene City Nacrene City (シッポウシティ / Shippou Shiti) is an incredibly old city with rail tracks and warehouses that have been abandoned for over 100 years. It has a massive museum dedicated to archaeology and is home to the Normal-type Gym of Unova, run by the Gym Leader Lenora. Castelia City Castelia City (ヒウンシティ / Hiun Shiti) is a journey across the Skyarrow Bridge which leads you to this thriving metropolis beside the sea. There are countless skyscrapers piercing the clouds, five piers which harbor boats and, of course, the Castelia City Gym. Castelia City is Unova's largest city. Nimbasa City Nimbasa City is a bustling city of entertainment, which has it's very own theme park. The Musical Theater is located here, as well as two sports stadiums and the Battle Subway. It is known that if Castelia City is the place of business, Nimbasa City is the place of leisure. Anville Town Anville Town is an idyllic, peaceful town which can only be accessed by boarding a train in the Battle Subway. It has a rail yard where trains park for an overhaul. On the weekends, traders gather to exchange goods. Driftveil City Driftveil City is a port town distributing many goods. It's home to the Ground-type Gym. It has its own market and the Cold Storage is a short walk away. Driftveil also has a lot of hotels due to hosting the Pokemon World Tournament. Mistralton City Mistralton City is notable for having a airport. The city operates a cargo plane service transporting goods. The Gym is found inside an airport hangar. Trainers who want to adjust their Pokémon's moveset can go here for the Move Family. Lentimas Town Lentimas Town is a town located in central eastern Unova. The town can be accessed by airplane from Mistralton City. The town is located in the middle of a windy passage. Icirrus City Icirrus City (セッカシティ / Sekka Shiti) is a city with wetlands and windmills. The city looks entirely different during winter. Brycen is the Leader of the Gym here. Opelucid City Opelucid City is a huge city that is split into two sections known as the White section and Black section. In White, the city is old and historical. However, in Black it is modern, bordering on futuristic. Humilau City Humilau City is a city in northeastern Unova. Trainers can challenge Gym against the -type Gym Leader Marlon for the Wave Badge. Unova Pokémon League Pokémon League is the ultimate goal for Trainers, beat the Elite Four and the Champion here to be enshrined in the Hall of Fame. Lacunosa Town Lacunosa Town is a tiny town with little more than a Pokémon Center. The people here believe a legend, which says that a monster attacks at night, and do not venture outdoors after dark. It is a good place to heal your Pokémon and obtain some information on the Giant Chasm. Undella Town Undella Town is the beach town that acts as a summer retreat for many famous and wealthy people, including the Elite Four and the famous Cynthia. Black City Black City (ブラックシティ / Burakku Shiti) is a dark city ruled by greed. Many battles can be fought here, and rare items can be bought at the black market. White Forest White Forest (ホワイトフォレスト / Howaito Foresuto) is a peaceful forest which attracts people and Pokémon alike. Places of Interest Liberty Garden An area of Unova located on an island. You can only gain access to it through a boat on Castelia City after you've obtained the Liberty Pass. It is said a mythical Pokemon lives here. Entralink In the middle of the region lies a place of mysterious power. Much is unknown about it. P2 Laboratory Team Plasma's small, secret research lab. You can find it, surrounded by rapids, in Route 17 on the northern island. Dreamyard An old factory site often used as a playground by children and Pokémon. Wellspring Cave A small cave along the route. Pinwheel Forest A dense forest with many patches of grass, fallen trees and the Challenge Rock. You can either explore the complicated maze of trees or stick to the road for a straight path. Relic Castle Ancient ruins located in the desert, surrounded by odd Pokémon statues. The floor has quicksand here and there, and if you try to walk through it, you'll fall to the lower floor.Volcarona lives in the lower regions of the castle. Cold Storage To the south of Driftveil City you'll find these chilled warehouses, storing an array of goods. Mistralton Cave A forgotten cave located on Route 6. It's said to be sealed with hints of a legend's presence. Cobalion can be found in here. Chargestone Cave A cave which is literally charged with energy, causing stones to float. Celestial Tower A memorial tower dedicated to deceased Pokémon, located on Route 7. Ringing the large bell on the top floor is said to purify spirits. Twist Mountain Primarily a mine used to collect valuable minerals, it also serves as a path connecting Route 7 and Icirrus City. Many items are buried away here, and the winter season has a drastic impact on the caves. If the player goes to the lowest cave, there is a man that gives away free fossils if they defeat him in a battle. Dragonspiral Tower No one knows the history of the oldest tower in Unova, although there are rumors of a Dragon Pokémon on its summit. Moor of Icirrus A detour from Route 8 brings you to this marshland. In winter, the swamps freeze over. Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios allows trainers to perform a movie. Characters such as Brycen and Sabrina play a role in Pokéstar Studios. Pokémon World Tournament The Pokémon World Tournament is a new feature in which trainers can partake in a tournament against other trainers in a single or double battle. It is held in Driftveil City, hosted by Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Floccesy Ranch Above Route 20 lies Floccesy Ranch, where countless mareep are raised. ''Oath Woods A forest where Keldeo can learn the move Secret Sword and transform into its Resolute Forme. Cave of Being A cave where the Sinnoh Lake Trio can be found. It is said that the cave is a doorway to the Sinnoh region. Clay Road & ''Underground Ruins A cave connecting various locations. It contains ruins inside, wherein Regirock, Regice, and Registeel can be found. ''Reversal Mountain A mountain in which Heatran is said to rest. Plasma Frigate An airship that serves as Team Plasma's headquarters and main means of transport. Nature Sanctuary'' A faraway forest-like area north of Mistralton City in which a Shiny Haxorus lives. Challenger's Cave On Route 9 is a cave that's pitch black and required the use of Flash to explore properly. The cave has collapsed and cannot be entered. Victory Road (BW)/Victory Road (B2W2) With the original Victory Road caved in, parts of the new one takes place in the ruins of N's Castle. Unova University Located a few miles from Nuvema Town, Unova Unversity is a school where trainers and people of all ages can enroll to get a second education. The Pokémon League Gym Leaders Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Elite Four Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2 = Champion(s) Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2 = East Unova has Pokémon from all five regions and is quite popular. Trivia *According to Gym Leader Skyla, the Kanto region and the Sinnoh region are "Just round the corner". Category:Region Category:Location